The Forgotten One
by J-Nine
Summary: Whats this? Another Guardian? How can this be? What? Clow had erased his own memory? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Not sure what kind of genre this is, bare with me! XD Review or I wont update!
1. Default Chapter Part 1

_**The Forgotten One**_

By: Crimsonnekoladyinu

Summary: In the past, when Clow Reed was young and at his magical peak, he had saved a young girl by making her into one of his magical guardians, the first he had ever created. But she was different, being part human she could still age, but only until she wanted to stop. But some things had gone wrong, and Clow had to seal her away, breaking her heart and his. And so he erased his own memory of the young girl, who he had come to care for so much. But now, in modern times, Sakura finds that she is facing another guardian, and an angry, heart broken one at that, who knows what will happen! Will Syaoran or Eriol be able to help? (Tomoyo doesn't play that important of a part XP, she's just there, Lol.) Will they be able to figure out what had happened in the past? READ AND FIND OUT IN _THE FORGOTTEN ONE!_

(A.N./ Hehheh, I had tried to make that sound like some kind of episode preview thingie. XP Hope It got you interested!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters, only the ones I made up myself. (Which will probably only be one.)

-Default Chapter- Part 1

Long ago, in a time forgotten, there was a young man with powers beyond comprehension. With a wave of his soft hands he could topple villages, though of course never did, his demeanor was much to calm and kind for such violence. Instead, he looked upon everything, from the largest mammal, to the smallest bug, as worthy of praise and life upon the Earth.

It was roughly around the middle 1500's, a time when magicians, sorcerers, witches and warlocks, not to mention your faeries and demons, had roamed freely upon the plains, in no worry of being scrutinized or judged. But in all of these creatures, this one man stood apart, known far and wide as the greatest magic user the world had ever seen. His name you ask? In modern times, very few know of him anymore, and very few care, for in these days, magic is only fantasy, and demons are only myths, faeries only exist in the minds of children.

But still, there are few who do know these thoughts are far from true and among them his name still drifts through minds and whispered from lips.

_Clow Reed_

Creator of the coveted Clow cards, and magician extraordinaire. Able to cast above average spells at the tender age of three, he was thought of as a genius, and was sought after by many to do their dirty work.

But although he had the power to obtain anything he desired, all he wanted was someone to love, the way he saw a father love his daughter as he walked down streets of various villages.

But Clow had not always thought this way, at one time he had been known as the ice Sorcerer, because of his bone chilling stare and grim frown.

From the fifth year of his life, Clow had been alone, an orphan. Parents killed by rampaging demons, it was all he could do to get away, but only by the unrelenting insistence of his father and mother. With no siblings to keep him company, Clow turned to the people of the world for comfort, only to be pushed away. He had realized then, that the world was indeed a cold and lonely place without your close ones, but he continued on.

His attitude toward life at the time had been none too bright; he had been cold and uncaring for others, believing he was only repaying them for their unkindness. Still young, he did not understand that it was not the entire world that had rejected him, only a few badly chosen candidates.

But still he went on, living and thriving, growing in magical power by leaps and bounds with each passing year…until the eve of sixteenth birthday.

(From here on out it will no longer be in narrative form!)

A fifteen year old Clow Reed found himself walking through, yet another small and cozy village. The roads were quiet, as the sun had already gone down and the children and parents were getting ready for bed. That thought angered him, and a deep frown crossed his smooth face as he continued to walk down the deserted street. What had he ever done to deserve to be alone? Had he done something wrong in his young years? Did he somehow dishonor the gods with his magic? He had no idea, and it angered him to no end.

Lost in his thoughts, Clow didn't see the large rock that was in his way.

A groan escaped his pursed lips as he sat up and rubbed his head, trying to get the pain to fade. Suddenly from his left he heard something. He snapped his head in its direction, a glare in his cold ocean blue eyes. It had sounded like…a young girl, a young girl's chuckle to be precise.

The moment his head snapped in her direction, the unseen girl quickly stopped her quiet laughter. He stood up and dusted off his clothes of dark colors such as black and blue, with some yellow here and there. "Show yourself." It had come out as a demand, though he never even looked at the spot the girl was in. A gulp could be heard from the shadows, and slowly, one could begin to make out the outline of the girls form.

Definitely a younger girl, with mid-back length cinnamon colored hair, not uncommon among humans. Her eyes were a shimmering emerald green, dark yet beautiful at the same time. She wore tattered clothes, Clow noticed, which meant she was a poor. (shrug Kinda made that label up. XD) Barely up to his waist, the girl looked to be no older than seven years old, but still strong in spirit. He saw in her eyes, something shining from deep within, a hidden power that he hadn't seen in a long time. Although she was homeless and had no food or money, she was still cheerful, and that was what he saw. A joy he had once had, a shine that his eyes once held.

Unable to take it, he looked away from her, afraid that if he looked for too long her light would soon invade his cold heart. He didn't want to be the way he used to be, kind and naïve. He understood now that no one cared, the WORLD did not care and he was determined to show it that neither did he. (Remember this is no longer in narrative form! This is pretty much what Clow thinks of the world at this point.)

Somehow without him realizing, the girl had come much closer, almost to the point where she cloud lift her pinky finger and touch the material of his pants. Clow jumped in surprise, horrified that he had not sensed her coming nearer. But the girl only chuckled again, and rubbed the back of her head in an embarrassed way. "Um, I'm sorry for laughing at you when you fell." Was what she said, and he looked at her like she had just fallen from the sky, her glowing smile never fading. Her eyes widened slightly and she came closer once again, looking up at him with scrutinization. (Not sure if thats even a word. :P)And for some reason, Clow found himself unable to move, as thought the young girls innocence called him to stay put, and let her look at him.

Suddenly with a swift tug at his robe, the girl had pulled him down to her level and grabbed his cheeks softly, looking at his forehead. Clow sputtered in surprise. Why was he letting this girl do this to him? He had never acted this way around any other humans before, letting them touch him and look at him in such a way. (Not that kinda way ya sickos! XD)

Softly, she touched his forehead with the palm of her tiny right hand, and he winced in pain. "You have a bad bump mister. You should have been watching where you were going."

Slightly angered by her bluntness, Clow was about to snap a retort, but was quickly cut off when he felt the soft caress of her small lips on his throbbing forehead. The pain suddenly began to ebb away, as though a light were flooding into his skull and chasing the darkness of the pain out.

The girl pulled back with a beaming smile on her face, hands now placed behind her back in a clasped position and Clow felt his heart stop. All he could do was stare at her, such an innocence she held, such a beautiful light, and he found himself being pulled to it. Slowly, he felt his heart beginning to melt, though not all at once. It was still cold, deep in its center, but the outside was beginning to warm up, and slowly, the icy barriers around it began to break away, leaving him feeling a little better then he had when he first came to the town.

Without another word, the child turned and ran back into the shadows, whispering an almost inaudible "Goodbye.", over her shoulder. He though he could hear a voice, in the direction she was running, it sounded as though it were calling out for someone. 'Must be her parents…' Clow thought to himself, small frown coming back to his face. But then he thought about the way she had helped his head feel better, the gentleness she used, and without knowing, a tiny smile slowly began to spread across his thin lips. Perhaps, he thought, the world is not _all_ bad…

Clow picked himself up out of his crouched stance, subconsciously remembering when she pulled him down. He had put up no fight; he had felt as though he were puddy in the young girls hands.

As he began to make his way back down the street, to the Inn he had chosen to stay at while in the town, Clow thought about the girl, not able to erase her kind smile from his mind. Who was she? Why did he get such an odd feeling when she had smiled at him? As she had ran away, he felt a sadness seeping into his heart, along with something else that began to tug at him. It was a need to protect the young girl, a wanting to make sure she was safe, and out of danger.

But he ignored the feeling and shook his head, short messy dark blue hair ruffling about in the cool evening breeze. She was just some girl, didn't even know her name, why should he feel this way? Why should he feel such kindness towards someone he didn't even know? Thoughts ran through his mind as he entered the tavern which was directly below where he slept. Voices bubbled about around him, talking about something or other, but he paid no mind to it, he was much too busy trying to keep himself from thinking about that little girl.

------------------------------------------------

It was the middle of the night, and Clow lay fast asleep in his rented bed. It was a dreamless sleep, rarely did he dream anymore. And the times that he did, they were more of nightmares then they were dreams. Always of the night his parents had died, he dreamt of them being sliced and chopped to pieces by the rampaging demons that had ransacked their small home. In fact, the entire village had been invaded by the thieving beasts. And each time he woke up with a gasp, sweating cold bullets. But tonight, he was subconsciously relieved that he was not visited by the god of dreams and nightmares.

Suddenly he felt it; a vile presence had entered the village! His eyes snapped open and he was out of his bed before he could even think. There were ten, no twenty, wait! He couldn't even count them all, there were too many! He ran over to his window and threw it open with powerful pull, almost pulling the window off its hinges. These energies, he knew them! A scowl crossed his handsome features and he grabbed his cloak and ran for the door, making his way out of the Inn and into the streets.

He looked down the still quiet road, narrowing his azure gaze at the distance. Just barely he could make out the glow of torches, and the pounding of distant hooves. It was a pack, a horde of thieving demons, and he snarled with the realization. They were the same ones who had ruined his life ten years ago.

Without thinking, he took off, going right for the pack of beasts. They varied in sizes and colors, and power too, from what Clow could feel, but nothing he couldn't handle. Demons like them were usually very dumb, and wouldn't know how to attack with a good strategy. Nothing for him to worry about.

About 100 yards from them, he stopped and reached into his robes, pulling out a necklace. At the end of the silver chain there was a small key, with the shape of a sun at its useless end. He pulled the necklace off and held it before him in his palm, closing his eyes in calm concentration.

A magic circle appeared beneath him, glowing with golden light. The symbols of sun and moon resided there, shining with Clow's power.

"_Key that hides the power of darkness. Show your true form before me. I, Clow Reed, command you under our contract."_

Suddenly his eyes shot open, the horde was nearly 40 yards away. A fire burned within his eyes, and anger raged within his heart.

"_RELEASE!"_

With the final word of the incantation, the key burst with a bright light, and the demons which were now barely thirty feet from him, roaring and snorting, cringed back away from the light.

The key then grew, longer and larger, into a golden staff with Clows symbol of the sun at its peak. Without a word, Clow took the staff into his hands and swung it before him in fury. A magical wind gusted forth from his swing, blowing the horde back another 100 yards. Most were now injured, and the ones who were still capable ran for it.

A certain blue bull demon ran down a dark alley like way, but Clow paid no mind, surely he couldn't do anything. Instead he advanced toward the main pack, eyes burning yet frozen at the same time. The demons cowered away from him, some whimpering in fright. It all simply irritated Clow Reed even more. He stopped, and looked at the pack with a chilling stare.

"Please sir! Do not kill us!" a snake demon pleaded with him in a venomous hissy tone. He only glared harder at the demon, who yelped and ran behind one of his fellow thieves.

"You will not get away this time." Clow stated calmly, and stopped in his advance.

He rose his staff above his head, "You will pay…for what you have done." And brought it back down with a mighty blow to the ground before him.

For a moment, nothing happened, and the demons, who had closed their eyes, opened them and blinked in confusion. Slowly they began to chuckle and then all burst into laughter.

"We will pay he says!"

"I thought we weren't going to get away!'

He heard them yell, but paid no heed to their mockery. A battle cry roared up from the pack, and they all climbed back onto their demonic steeds. "CHARGE!" one demon cried, and they flew forward in an attack.

But it was all in vain.

Before they even got 50 yards closer to him, a black light erupted from the grown beneath their feet. Screeches of terror exploded where the laughter once was and the ground began to shake with unimaginable force. Suddenly, an enormous hole opened up under them, sparking with magical power. It was a dimensional hole.

Before they could even mutter their prayers, they were sucked into the vortex, disappearing without a trace.

Clow stood calmly before the hole, approaching it and looking into its unending darkness. Those demons would never be seen again.

With a wave of his hand, the hole closed up with a _shoop!_ The ground was just as it had been, not a brick out of place, not a rock unmoved. He turned around, ready to head back, but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

There was still one more…and he felt its energy coming from the way the little girl had ran!

Suddenly a scream broke the glass that was the quiet of the night and Clow snapped around and looked down the dark alley. Without another thought, he ran into the shadows, hoping with all his heart that scream wasn't what he thought it was.

_A.N./ Muahahah! Cliff hanger! I hope you all like it! But if nobody reviews and tells me they want more, I'm not going to continue. Hehheh. I had written this story when inspired while watching the last episodes of the CCS series. I thought it would be coo, if there was a sealed Guardian, just like there was a sealed card. If you all want to find out what happens, REVIEW!_


	2. Default Chapter Part 2

_**The Forgotten One**_

By: Crimsonnekoladyinu

**Recap:** With a wave of his hand, the hole closed up with a _shoop!_ The ground was just as it had been, not a brick out of place, not a rock unmoved. He turned around, ready to head back, but suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

There was still one more…and he felt its energy coming from the way the little girl had ran!

Suddenly a scream broke the glass that was the quiet of the night and Clow snapped around and looked down the dark alley. Without another thought, he ran into the shadows, hoping with all his heart that scream wasn't what he thought it was.

(A.N./ -sigh- I suppose since there's only one chapter to this story nobody wants to read it. I guess I will just have to put in a couple more before anybody will actually check it out. XP I had to change a few things from what I had said in the summary by the way. The girl who was turned into a guardian can NOT age to her desires. You will find out what happens as you read on!)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters, only the one I made up myself. (Yes I have decided it will only be one. By the way, she is in no way like me. Some authors like to make themselves the OCs ((I did that in an Inuyasha fanfic I was writing...))but this OC of mine is someone I thought would just be great in a CCS movie or something. And in fact, if you read it carefully, and think on it, you will realize that my OC is actually supposed to look like another CCS character. –nudgenudge winkwink- XD Thank you for your time! Now on with the story!)

&&

-Default Chapter- Part 2

Darkness. That was what Clow Reed saw before him. Why was it that this alley was so dark? Usually there was at least a lamp or two in one, how he knew that you would probably not want to know. His heart was thumping like an insane Jack Rabbit running from a ravenous Jaguar, and there was an odd feeling in him, a fear which made him feel exactly like such an animal. (The Jack Rabbit that is. XD)

He turned a corner sharply and his side ran right into a protruding pipe of some kind. He winced slightly but kept running as though he had gone right through the obstacle. Why was he so worried about that little girl and her family? Why should he care at all if a few people died? It happened everyday after all and right in front of him at times. Never before had he felt so much at once. Fear at losing that sweet little girl to the cold depths of the next world, and anger, swelling anger directed towards that one demon…and at himself. How could he have been so stupid as to let that one get away! It was only one demon, he had thought, and what harm could it possibly do.

As he rounded yet another corner, he saw for himself exactly how much harm one little demon could do.

He had come to the very edge of the town, a dirty and run down spot it was. Lined with makeshift homes, tents, you could call them, of various shapes and sizes. But what took his breath away, was the state that nearly all of them were in.

Fire and smoke billowed, and bodies of other homeless people were strewn about, like rags of clothing thrown carelessly aside by a child. Some were bent at odd angles and Clow found himself grimacing at the sight. Indeed he had seen people die, but never in such a horrific way.

More anger began to bubble within his stomach, and an enraged snarl reached his lips and eyes. When he found the demon that did this…he couldn't even finish his thoughts as they were even a little too grotesque for him to think about.

Shaking his head, he continued at a slower pace, no longer running but more of jogging, looking around in haste for that familiar tuff of cinnamon colored hair. (It's not really a tuff, I just didn't know what else to call it. XP) She was nowhere to be seen, but he came across a couple with a vaguely familiar aura about them. They were similar to that of the girls, and they looked like her too. He stooped down to get a closer look at the duo.

The male of the two had darker, chocolate brown hair, messy yet shiny, and Clow could barely see brown eyes, just as dark as the hair, behind slightly opened eyes. They were cloudy though, cloudy with death.

The female's hair was a smoky black, almost a gray, but it shone with a healthy, youthful glint. It was long and silky looking, just as the young girls hair had looked. Without realizing it, Clow had bent over and picked up the mothers dead body, cradling it gently in his arms. He was looking at her face, noticing almost right away that this woman was where the girl got her innocent beauty from, for even in death, he could see the radiant light that had shone through this woman. Softly, curiously, he reached up with his left and lifted the lid of her right eye, just slightly, and nodded in satisfaction. He thought that if the father had brown eyes, it must have been the mother that the girl had gotten her stunning emeralds from. And indeed he was right, as he had just assured his assumption.

Satisfied with his inspections, Clow gently laid the woman back down, next to her fallen husband. Feeling a tinge of sorrow for the two, he reached between them, and clasped their hands together, "I pray you will not loose each other in the next world." He said softly, closing his eyes in a silent prayer. "And I will make sure you're daughter does not meet you there…" It had come out on impulse, and he had barely heard it himself over the roaring of a nearby fire.

Before doing anything else, Clow reached out a hand, watching the many fires spew and blaze about. He couldn't just run off and let these flames burn up the entire town. With a wave of his extended hand, he brought a cold, frigid breeze down upon the flames, blowing them out with his magical gust. (Of course usually wind would spread a fire, but since its magic, it didn't! Hehheh! XD)

Suddenly another scream broke through the death filled air, and Clow jumped up immediately. He looked around, searching for the exact direction the scream had come from.

There! It was an opening in the forest line, which was the edge of the village. He noticed that the lower branches from the trees and bushes were in a disarray, broken here and there and realized right away that that's were the demon had run through, no doubt with the little girl.

Without another moments hesitation he darted past the other dead bodies, and threw himself into the darkness of the forest.

-With the demon and girl-

"Bueheheheeeeee, you will be my supper for tonight little girl!" the booming voice of the bull demon yelled. He held a torch above his head as he leered down at the girls shivering figure. The little girl shrunk back in fear, but yelped in pain right after, a large gash on her side was the reason. It was spewing blood, buckets by the minute, and she could slowly feel herself growing dizzy. But she shoved the dizziness aside, and glared back at the bull.

"Shut up you! I'll die before I ever let you eat me!" The bull could only laugh as it sounded like such a play on words to him. "My sweet little girl! That is exactly on what I had intended to do!" And with that, he drew a large, sickle like weapon from the sheath on his back. "I don't like to eat my food while its alive." He stalked towards her, running a callused claw along the sickles sharp, chipped edge.

The girl closed her eyes and brought her arms up before her, palms facing the bull. And suddenly, a burst of magical energy shot forth and hit the bull dead in the face, making him yelp in surprise and pain. He dropped his sickle and clutched his right eye, glaring at the girl with a growl. "You will pay for that you little wench!" He picked his weapon back up and started at her again.

The girl was looking at her hands in surprise and confusion. Where had that come from? She thought to herself, what the heck was that anyway? The loud shuffling of dirt and hooves brought her back to attention, and she looked up at the bull who was nearly upon her. Just as she was about to let out another scream for help, a wave of dizziness swept over her, and she fell over unconscious.

-Back in Clow's neck of the woods-

"You will pay for that you little wench!"

Clow came to a skidding halt when he heard the bellow. It had come from his right, and he snapped his head in the direction, quickly putting a cloaking spell on himself, so as not to give his presence away to the demon. There was no better way to get rid of an enemy, then by surprise.

The few images he had stored in his memory of the girl ran through his mind at that moment, as he ran stealthily towards the clearing he knew the bull and girl were in. He had only met her for a few minutes, yet he felt such a need to have her safe, to make sure she wasn't hurt. It was strange to him, a foreign feeling he had never felt before. But he wasn't going to let his confusion stop him.

Nearly twenty feet in front of him, he saw the flickering flame of a torch, no doubt the one the bull demon had used to set fire to all those shacks. Before he could stop himself, he drew a dagger, one of the very few weapons he kept on himself during his travels, and threw it at the bull, aiming for the claw that held the threatening sickle.

The demon let out a pained cry, dropping the weapon immediately as well as the torch, using his untouched claw in favor of pulling out the dagger and cradling his injured claw. He snapped his gruesome blue had about, glaring daggers at the surrounding trees and sniffing feverishly for the one that hurt him.

And then, out of the shadows Clow stepped, staff already ready in his right hand. He glanced at the unconscious girl, eyes narrowing immediately in anger. Eyes of ice turned back to the now surprised bull, intent to kill clearly written in them.

The bull raised his uninjured hand, pointing a shaking finger at Clow. "I-I-It's you!" he spluttered. "The sorcerer from before!"

Suddenly Clow smiled, cocking his head to the right in a childish manner. (You know the way Eriol smiles? Like that!) "I'm flattered you remembered me." The bull, gawked, and thinking he could possibly get away, started to spew compliments upon Clow Reed. "Who could ever forget such a spectacular display of sorcery! I have seen my share of magic but by far, yours is the strongest I have seen yet!"

Slowly, Clow drew closer, smile never leaving his face. "I'm so glad you think so." His tone had gone down a notch in pitch, and the bull backed up, a scared frown furrowing his brow. But suddenly, he found himself unable to move his legs, and he looked down at them to see if he had possibly stepped in something. How wrong he was. Clow had captured him, using a binding spell on his legs. They were surrounded in a glowing golden ring of light, magic obviously, very powerful too, the bull noticed. There was no way he would be able to break out of those bindings. A pare of black boot clad feet appeared in his line of vision as he was looking down at his hooves. A small cough brought his head snapping back up, looking up at the remarkably tall Clow.

Still that smile remained on the sorcerers face, as though he were a small boy looking with glee upon his favorite plaything. "Do you know what I think of demons like you? Demons who spout about terrorizing villages, and destroying human lives?" There was an underlying tone in that sentence, Clow Reed was remembering that night the band of demons had attacked his home, pillaged his village and killed his parents. The bull could only sputter and choke on his words.

Clow's eyes reopened, anger and rage returning to his handsome features. "I think you are lower than the earth under my feet. And I think that is exactly where I am going to send you." The bull was about to retort but Clow held up a hand, and the bull's mouth sealed shut with the same glowing light as that that was holding his legs in place. "Don't speak, or I will give you an even crueler fate."

He walked a few feet away, making sure there was a good enough distance between them before turning back around to face the now thrashing demon. Clow watched in some satisfaction, enjoying seeing the fear that was in the demons eyes. Now he was no longer doing this just for the girl, but for himself. It was revenge in a way, for what had happened to him ten years ago, and he was enjoying every minute of it.

Feeling no pity whatsoever, he raised his staff to the sky. The dark expanse seemed to churn above them as Clow looked up at it, and slowly, he brought his staff back down along with his gaze. He brought the golden rod to hover just above the earth, and closed his eyes. The sun symbol on his staff glowed red, and after a minute or so, that light shot forth and into the ground, disappearing within a second. Clow reopened his eyes and set his staff back next to him in his usual comfortable position.

The bull blinked, obvious confusion lacing his eyes. He laughed out, at least as much as he could with his mouth sealed, just like the horde had done before. He thought something had gone wrong, and Clow's death threat was only that, a threat.

And just like that, his muffled laughter stopped.

The ground beneath him suddenly softened dramatically, and started swirling about around him, like a whirlpool of sand and dirt. Clow released the binding spells on his legs and mouth; there was no reason to keep him bound anymore, for even with all of his strength he wouldn't be able to leap from that quicksand trap.

The demon roared and thrashed, clawing at the sloping earth around him trying to climb out. Fear was evident in his eyes as Clow looked down at him, having the perfect view from where he stood. "You will descend 30,000 feet, and be crushed by the sheer force of the earth around you. You are lower that dirt, so that is where you should be." And as those last words passed his lips, the hand of the bull was swallowed up by the earth, and he was never to be seen again. The dirt returned to its normal, hardened state, and Clow sighed in exasperation. Even though he had gotten rid of the entire band of demons that had ruined his life, he felt not a tid bit better.

Suddenly remembering why he had come out here, he turned to the body of the girl, only to stop dead in his tracks. She was surrounded in a pool of blood, and from what he could tell it was nearly all of her entire supply. Clow rushed over and dropped down next to her, not caring that he was getting his immaculate robes dirty with her crimson life's blood. He dropped his staff with a clang and gathered the pale girl in his arms and with his right hand he reached up and touched her cheek, then quickly pulled it away. She was like ice; her life force was almost completely gone! But there was a tiny bit of color left in her cheeks, and he realized she wasn't completely gone yet. Thinking quickly he put her back down and picked up his staff again.

'I've never tried this before…but I have no choice!' he yelled in his mind. Azure eyes closed as he brought his staff to be horizontally parallel with the girl's body.

"_God of life, hear my plea."_

He started an incantation, and his magic circle immediately appeared below him and the girl, it intricate markings glowing with power. This spell was very complex and took immense concentration. He had in fact created it himself, but had never before tried it; it was all a theory within his head.

"_Let this life be spared, and make it one with me!"_

His eyes snapped open and a sudden powerful wind swept about the clearing, encircling Clow's circle. (XX) His hair blew about in the powerful gusts, and his small spectacles rattled, nearly falling off his nose. (Yes he has spectacles! I just couldn't get rid of them! Lol, but they aren't the big ones he uses in the anime/manga, there smaller and more rectangular.) The black skies once again began to swirl and churn with power, and lighting shot from cloud to cloud, lighting up the entire sky at a time.

Suddenly, Clow felt his power beginning to drain, but showed no signs of surprise. It was what he knew would happen if he used this spell. In exchange for the girl's life, his magical power would need to be given to her, as a support, since her own life force had been almost completely taken. Clow felt himself growing tired, and his eyes were beginning to hurt, as the need to sleep grew more intense.

And then, as suddenly as it had come, the wind swept by Clow and encased the girl in an orb of shining white light. With the last of his strength, Clow kept the magic circle up, so as to not let the spell break apart right in the middle. Inside the ball, the girl began to change, though Clow could not see it very clearly. And slowly, the orb lowered the girl back to the ground, resting her on the now cleaned ground, which had once been stained with her blood.

And just like that, the wind stopped and the skies cleared, and Clow lowered his staff, letting it shrink back to its tiny key size. He looked at the girl who had once been small and glowed with a light of innocence. She of course, still did glow with that light, but it now seemed less innocent, and wiser in a way. It was only natural, as she had absorbed nearly all of his magic, and with that his years of life and wisdom. (Which basically means because she absorbed his magic, she took on the same age as he and knowledge/wisdom. But that doesn't necessarily mean she's going to behave that way. )

Her hair had grown dramatically, and was now silky beyond compare. It was still the lovely cinnamon brown it was before but now had a beautiful yellow tint to it, making it look like sunshine in some light. Her eyes, though he couldn't see them, he knew were the same, as the soul was one thing that could never be changed, no matter how much magic was used. And the eyes are the windows to the soul, and so, they change, only as one gets older naturally. But because she had been changed through magic, her youthful spirit had been left intact, and stayed the same.

Once tattered clothes were replaced with beautiful white linens. A strapless dress, fairly form fitting on the abdomen, but flowed out from the waist down to about three inches above the knee. She wore ribbons on her legs, wrapped to the knee on the right, and only reaching to a few inches above the ankle on the left. Her arms were covered in sleeves of some sorts, but were not sleeves exactly. They were not connected to the dress, but only tied tight enough at the top so that they didn't fall off because of that aspect. They flowed down to cover her hands up to their knuckles in graceful waves of lovely white silk. And to top it all off, she wore two pieces of jewelry. A large, yet beautiful band of silver dropped about her neck, and connected in the middle, just above her cleavage, with a dazzling purplish orb like stone. (Yue and Kero both have the same sort of thing, kind of. On their chest they both wear orbs like that, Yue's is blue and Kero's is red.) The other piece of jewelry was a quaint little ear piece, latched onto her right ear, with small intricate designs swirling about on it. The same purple stone was there as well, nestled in the lovely metal. (They have those too. )

But beyond her attire, Clow noticed something he had never expected, she now had wings. Beautiful black feather wings, nearly as large as he was tall, if she stood up. It bothered him slightly, not the fact that she had them at all, but because of the color. Why black? She looked as though she was supposed to be an angel, and yet her wings were black? He shook his head and pushed that thought aside, must have just been a side affect to the spell, he thought.

The girl groaned in pain, and moved about slightly, making Clow jump in surprise. He caught himself; when he realized she was just waking up and sat back down to wait patiently. Slowly, she started to come to, and her eyes fluttered open, and just as he thought, they were still stunningly green. She blinked for a while in confusion, when had it become morning…she thought to herself, looking at the sky. She suddenly realized there was a person beside her, and shot up. Clow only watched her as she looked at him.

For a few minutes, she didn't say anything, just looked at him in a speculative way. He looked familiar, who was he? She was flipping through her memory looking for who his face belonged to. And suddenly it dawned on her; he was the man who had run into the rock! She couldn't help the chuckled that escaped her at that thought. Clow raised an eyebrow at her laughter, wondering what in the world she could have been thinking about. But he stopped to think, her laughter was beautiful, and hadn't changed from what he had heard last night, when she laughed at him when he hit that rock. A grim frown came to his face at the memory.

The girl soon stopped laughing and returned to looking at Clow, but this time spoke, "You're the man from before. The one that ran into the rock." Clow nearly fell over when she mentioned that, apparently she thought that to be very funny because she started laughing all over again. Her voice was also much different now, deeper and smoother, like that of a grown woman, which in this case she was now.

Clow straitened himself back up and fixed his hair and glasses with a clearing of his throat. "Yes that was me." Was all he said. She stopped laughing once again, but left the smile on her face. "Is your head feeling better?" she reached up to touch his forehead, but stopped when she caught a look at her hand. It had longer, more elegant nails, almost claws they seemed! She followed her arm, gawking at the white satin that adorned her limbs, and then down her body at the dress, also catching glimpses of her extremely long hair. (And a few other things. XD) Out of the side of her eye, she could also see the black featheriness of her new wings, and she looked directly at them, eyes wide and astonished.

She voiced the only thought that came to her mind. "Wow!" and that time, Clow did fall over. He was expecting something like "What happened to me!" or "What did you do to me?" but never that! And then he remembered, she was still a young girl at heart, and most girls would give anything to look the way she did now, like an angel of sorts. He straitened back up and watched her play with her wings. "So…you like that do you?" he asked her, making her look at him. "Well…yeah it's pretty neat!" she said with a giggle. "But how did this happen to me?" she asked the inevitable question.

After Clow had spent nearly half an hour explaining to her what had happened, the girl felt as though she were living a fairytale, but then again so did nearly everyone in this day and age, what with all the magic and wonder that swirled around people.

"So what's your name mister?" she asked him innocently. Clow looked at her for a moment, before speaking, "Tell me yours first." He said. The girl giggle softly, "Okay, my name is-" she stopped, "My name is…" she furrowed her brow in thought, "I…can't remember my name…" Clow furrowed his brow at that too. She can't remember her name? Is that another side effect? He looked back at her after looking at the ground for a bit. "Is there anything else you can't remember?" he asked her. She shook her head vigorously, "No, I can remember everything! I remember being taken out here by that….that thing! And he was about to eat me and-" once again she stopped, but looked around this time. "Where did he go anyway?" Clow sighed at the memory, "I took care of him." The girl looked back at him in surprise, but didn't push on as he seemed to not want to think about that.

There was silence for a while, as the two thought their own respectable thoughts. "Well," she started, interrupting Clows train of ponder, "I suppose I will need a new name…Would you mind helping me?" she asked him, looking him straight in the eye. He blinked for a minute then nodded in a positive. Clow had to think for a bit, what name would suit this girl best…He thought and thought, until it felt as though they had been there for hours, but finally it came to him. "I got it! How about Calypso?"

She thought about it, putting her index finger of her right hand to her chin, "Hmm…I like it!" she concluded with a definite pound of her fist into the opposite palm. Clow laughed softly, and then stopped abruptly. That was something he hadn't done since he was five years old, and it felt strange, as it would to use anything one hadn't in a while. He was brought out of his reverie by, the newly named, Calypso's voice, "So….you never told me what your name was." A surprised look overcame Clow's face when he realized she was right. "Oh right, my names Clow Reed." He extended a hand in greeting and she shook it with great vitality. "Nice to meet you Mr. Clow! Would you mind if I called you Ree-kun?" she asked in the cutest, most innocent voice Clow had ever heard and he found it impossible to deny her. She jumped up in happiness, yipping and wooting and flapping about.

She came to an abrupt halt suddenly, "My parents are dead….I don't have anywhere to go…" she said in a melancholy monotone voice. Clow thought for another moment ad stood up and walked up beside her. "Why don't you come with me? I'm traveling back to my home; you could come stay with me. We are connected now anyway." He smiled gently at her, the way a father would his daughter, but Calypso blushed none the less. To her he was still a devilishly handsome man. She nodded silently, gladly taking him up on his offer with a smile in return. "Thank you."

With that the two stood up to head eastward (Made that up. Have no idea which direction Tomoeda is located. . ) But suddenly Clow's vision blurred and he began to swerve. A tree stopped him from falling over, and he rubbed his head as he leaned against its rough bark. Calypso hovered over in worry, "Are you okay Ree-kun?" she asked him, hands clasped in a prayer like way. Clow nodded his head, glancing at her with one eye, as the other was closed tightly. "Yeah…I'm fine. But it looks like that little journey of ours is going to be on hold for a bit. I need to re-gather my strength. Sorry for the delay." He smiled at her in an apologetic way, but she shook her head, placing a relieved smile on her own face. "That's fine; it's your home we're going to anyway." Finishing her sentence, she sat down next to Clow, folding her legs under her gracefully, and pulled on his outermost robe. He looked at her in confusion. She chuckled and motioned toward her lap, "Lay down, it can't possibly be comfortable to sleep sitting up like that." Clow blinked for a minute, but realized what she meant, and smiled in a thank you before placing his head on her white clad lap. Calypso stroked his messy hair back, and she studied him as he slept. He had saved her, was what he told her, and she was beginning to feel something within her heart, something was beginning to stir. Feelings she never felt before, feelings she didn't understand. Perhaps with time, she would come to know what these feelings were, she thought, but for now, she would watch this wonderful man sleep.

._(A.N./ You like? I hope you do! I worked hard on these chaps! Please review and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Just be nice about it pleeeease!)_


	3. A Dream

_**The Forgotten One**_

By: Crimsonnekoladyinu

A.N./ Hello! Finally I got reviews! -cries with happiness- I'm so happy! Also I am thankful to Sash Ruby for her cunstructiveness! I agree I had over described Calypso just a tad, but that was only because she's an OC and I really want you all to understand what she looks like. . And as for the notes with the smilie faces, sometimes I can get too lazy, or just don't know how to explain something into the story, so I write a little authors note. But because I now understand it may turn some people off, I will try to cut back on them. Thank you for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CCS characters or the plotness. I do own the plot of this story though! –runs around like an idiot yelling about how she owns the plot-

-Chapter One- A Dream

-Sakura's POV-

Where am I?

Why is it so dark?

I feel as though I'm high up…where am I?

Finally I realize my eyes are closed, and I open them to see why I can feel such cold wind, and why I can hear the clinking of metal. My gaze is met with the lit expanse of Tokyo, why am I here? I look around me and I see that I am indeed very high up, but how is this so? I look under my feet and find that I am standing on a metal surface; I then continue to turn around, and come face to surface with the Tokyo Tower. That was why I felt such cold wind. The rope which tied the national flag down showed me where the sound of clinking metal came from, because the wind made it whack the pole it was tied to.

But why am I here?

I look around me and find myself reminiscing on the time I had come here to earn my right to be called master of the cards. The ordeal seemed so very long ago now. But to look back on it today, I can only think all those hardships were worth it, if not for them I would have never made so many new friends. The cards, Kero-chan, Yue-san and of course I can't forget about Meilin-chan and Eriol-kun. But above all of them, I am thankful for meeting Syaoran, my most important person. If not for the hardships I had gone through, I wouldn't have gotten to know him, or ever met him in fact. And truly, simply meeting him mad it all worth it.

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" I heard a voice speak, and I snap my head to the left, where it had come from. I was met with a familiar face, someone who had helped, and troubled me quite a bit in days gone by.

Clow Reed.

It had been so long since I had last met him this way, and I had to rub my eyes to make sure he was really there and I wasn't hallucinating. He was indeed there.

"Clow-san? Why are you here?" I asked him, and, instead of being met with the smile he had always given me before, a look of deep sorrow and regret was brought onto his features. He looked away from me and in the direction I had been looking not too long ago. "I'm here to apologize; more trouble will be coming to you Sakura, because of me. But this time…I did not intend for it to happen."

His voice was so full of remorse; I felt my face sag in sadness as well. "What do you mean? There isn't another Clow card is there?" surely that wasn't the reason, why would there have been such a long time gap if that were the case. Clow only stood there, looking in the direction of-

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted by a presence! What power! I hadn't felt such an imposing force since Eriol had been around. But what could possibly generate such an enormous aura, what power could possibly rival that of Eriol-kun? Of Clow-san? I briefly glance over to my left, but gasp when I see that Clow-san is no longer there, and I hear a very soft, very gentle voice, Clow-san's voice. _I'm sorry…I'm sorry._ For a reason I did not know, I felt as though he were not talking to me.

I then look off into the distance, the direction I sense the presence from, and I find its coming from the direction of my own home town, Tomoeda, the same way Clow had been looking.

And suddenly, everything became bright, as though the sun had risen and it was now mid-day, I had to shield my eyes from the abrupt change. How odd…But just as quickly, everything became dark once again, a darkness even worse than that of the night. It was as though the sun had been blacked out entirely. I look around me, trying to find the source of this, seemingly, unnatural phenomenon, but am met with no answers.

I look back in the direction of Tomoeda, where the presence seems to be getting stronger. And then, as though a nightlight had been turned on in a deep, dark cave, a light burst up from there, and I was nearly thrown off my feet by the force of it. So bright.

And as if I had not been surprised enough, I feel myself being pulled by the light, and find myself flying over Tokyo, at breakneck speeds, to the point where everything was a blur. Everything around me seemed to shrink, and disappear, as I was pulled by the unknown force, and quickly I was coming up on my home town.

I am zipped past my neighborhood, my school, and the Tsukimine (I think I spelled that right…) shrine, but my gaze is caught momentarily by the large Sakura tree which resides there. I felt as though I would need that tree for some reason once again, and I felt confused as to why I thought that.

Another familiar scene, the amusement park. Where Eriol's - no- Clow's house had once stood, proud and majestic. Finally, as though I had been flying for years, though truly it must have been only several seconds, I start to slow down as I come ever closer to the place that had once served as a battleground for the hardest fight I had ever fought. Pictures flashed through my mind from that time, my cards disappearing, along with my friends. Meeting VOID and making a new friend out of her. And the most precious memory of that time, it was when I had finally confessed my feelings for Syaoran, and he had accepted them as well. I can't help the smile that comes to my face at the thought.

But that smile is soon swept away to be replaced by a look of great fear. The presence, the presence was strongest here. I look around hastily, looking for the one responsible for such an enormous power. And this time, I found an answer.

Up on the very same clock where I had fought my heart out, literally, stood someone I had never met before, their back turned to me. Beautiful white silk linens ruffled in the strong wind, and long light brown hair blew along with them. But what caught my attention most were the wings on this persons back. Black, silky looking feather appendages much like those of Yue-san and Kero-chan…but…

I felt so confused, who was this person? How could there possibly be another out there like the guardians of the cards? I ignored the little inkling in my head that was reminding me of Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun. Their case was different.

This person, this person's aura was much different from any of those four. It was much stronger, and…had so much sorrow and anger tangled into it. I cannot bring myself to turn away from the sight of the beautiful, yet obviously dangerous being.

And then, they turned around.

And I met eyes so full of hate…and oddly love at the same time. Filled with sadness, no joy to be found. The wind blew their long locks into their face, so I could not get a good look, but I did notice…that their eyes were a deep emerald green.

Just like my own…

-End Sakura's POV-

**BLEEPBLEEPBLEEP**

"Hoe!" A womanly yell came from a certain house, followed up by the resounding thump of something falling to the floor.

Sakura Kinamoto sat up from her sprawled position on the floor and rubbed her abused head. "Owwww" she moaned softly, wincing when her hand came in contact with a soft spot. "What in the world happened…" she looked around her room.

"You overslept again!" a voice yelled from behind her and she jumped, surprised by the suddenness. It was none of then Kero, the guardian beast of the seal. And in his paws he held Sakura's alarm clock, which confused Sakura even more…until she finally realized what he did.

"Kero-chan! Why did you put that thing right next to my ear?" she yelled at him. He only scoffed softly and put the item in question onto her bedside shelf next to her old doll, the very one Tomoyo had given her back in fourth grade. (I think it was fourth grade…-.0)

Kero floated over to her desk and plopped himself on the backrest of her chair. "It had rung a full three times already! You wouldn't wake up with it all the way over here!" he waved his tiny paws at the desk. Sakura blinked for a few minutes, and then scrambled for her alarm clock. She took one look at it before the whole neighborhood was awoken by her record breaking "HOOOOEEEEEE!"

Down stairs Toya and Fujitaka both winced and sighed when they heard the ritual scrambling, thumping and falling of heavy things.

"Kero-chan! Why didn't you wake me sooner?" Sakura yelled as she pulled her school uniform on hastily. "I'm gonna be late again!" Kero sighed from his spot on the chair, "It isn't my fault you sleep like a rock-AUGH!" he was firmly met with a pillow catapulted from the bed.

As Sakura steamed about his remark, she went to her mirror to brush her hair, which was slightly longer now. As she looked at her reflection, she couldn't stop herself from staring at her eyes. They reminded her of her dream.

She stopped mid-brush, "Kero-chan…I had a dream last night." Kero, who was just coming out from under the pillow huffed and keh'd, "Keh! So? You always have dreams Sakura, so does everyone else!" He sat upon the pillow and crossed his paws. Sakura put the brush down on the desk and turned to him with a somewhat urgent look, "That's not what I mean Kero-chan! This wasn't an ordinary dream! It was like the ones I used to have, back before the judgment, and when Eriol-kun was here…" This caught Kero's attention, "You mean one of your premonition dreams?" Sakura nodded, "It seemed so…Clow-san was there." Now all Kero could do was sputter, not knowing what to say.

It had been a whole six years since all the cards had been changed and everything returned to normal. Sakura had not had a dream like that since then.

She, Tomoyo and all of their old friends were now juniors in highschool, matured and wittier than ever, though of course there was always room for some good ol' fashioned kid fun.

After the VOID card had been changed into the HOPE, Syaoran and Meilin had returned home to Hong Kong to finish up school, but still visited every single summer since. They were planning on coming back to Japan for college, accompanying all of their old friends, who planned to stick together.

Eriol had visited a couple of times in the past six years as well, three times to be exact. Also, Sakura received letters monthly from him, having made him another pen pal of hers, and he helped her mature in her magic along with Kero.

Speaking of magic, Sakura had grown substantially in these years gone by. True she didn't have much to train on anymore, since there were no longer any strange incidents, but she and Kero went out on a regular basis to practice. Yue had joined them a few times as well to give his own pointers.

But never had she had another dream like that, another premonition. What could it mean? Who was that person she saw? And…why did Clow Reed seem so sad and restless? These thoughts ran through Sakura's mind as she reflexively put her hair into pigtails.

"There was another person too…" she said softly, getting Kero's attention, who had been staring into space as well. "They had long hair, light brown with a golden tint, and clothes of the purest white I had ever seen. Their eyes were a lot like mine, but so cold…and joyless." Kero stroked his round chin as she talked, "Also…" Sakura looked up from her lap and at Kero, "Kero-chan, they had wings…just like you and Yue-san" Kero nearly fell from his floating position near her head, "What?" Sakura was nodding the entire time, "But…they were black. Not the pure white kind of feathers you have, but they were still beautiful." The floating toy looked down at the ground, slowly lowering himself so that he sat upon Sakura's knee. "Wings…that's odd. How could there be another person with wings, and somehow related to Clow no less!" Sakura's eyes snapped all the way open and she picked Kero up, looking him strait in the eye. "You don't think there could be another guardian do you?" Kero blinked, looking at her as if she had just grown another head. "Another guardian?" he snorted and pulled himself out of her grip, floating once more. "There's no way that's who they were! Yue and I are the ONLY guardians of the cards. You can even ask that Eriol kid, he has Clows memories, let him tell ya!" from behind him Kero heard Sakura start to shuffle around and turned to see what she was doing.

Sakura had pulled out her newer version of the cell phones Tomoyo had given her and Syaoran way back in elementary. Kero face-faulted into the floor. "I wasn't serious Sakura!" But it was too late, Sakura was calling Eriol, completely ignoring Kero now.

**_-BringBringBring- _**The phone rang and was then picked up after the third ring._** –Click- **"Hello?"_

"Eriol-kun? Its me Sakura!" Sakura nearly yelled into the phone.

"_Sakura?Is something wrong? You sound a little shaken."_

Sakura shook her head, and then remembered Eriol wouldn't be able to see so spoke her negative. "No I'm fine just…I think something's going to happen again Eriol-kun. Something bad." She could practically hear the surprise from the other side of the phone line. He had obviously not been expecting that.

"_What do you mean Sakura?"_

Sakura swallowed hard before continuing. "I had a dream. Another premonition like I used to have. I don't think I had ever told you about them, but I used to dream of big things before they happened. Like when Syaoran would arrive, and the last judgment."

"_Yes Sakura, I know of your ability to see the future. Clow Reed had known about them, and so so do I. But what could possibly be so bad to have shaken you like this?"_

"I dreamt of a person with black wings, and a really strong power. Clow Reed was there too, telling me more trouble would be coming. And he was apologizing…but anyway! I was calling to ask you if Clow-san had created any other guardians besides Yue-san and Kero-chan!" her voice was full of hope that somehow she would be wrong about all this, and that dream was just a product of the burritos they had eaten last night.

There was a long silence on the other side, _"I cannot recall anything of another guardian. But you say Clow Reed was there? Did he say anything about this?"_

Sakura thought for a moment. "All he said was more trouble would be coming because of him. And he said that this time he hadn't meant for it to happen. He sounded so sad…regretful. And he was apologizing, even after disappearing. And…it sounded like he was talking to someone else, but I don't know who."

Another long silence…_"It sounds like Clow had done something, and its coming back somehow…to get revenge maybe."_

"But that doesn't make sense Eriol-kun! If you can't remember anything like that, then that can't be the case!" Her hands were starting to shake now, and she could vaguely hear Kero shouting in the background.

"_Unless…Clow Reed had erased his own memory…"_

Sakuras eyes went wide, and she nearly dropped the phone, "But…but then why did he come to me in my dream! He sounded as though he knew exactly what was going on! If he had erased his own memory I don't see how he could have-" Eriol cut her off.

"_But he had died Sakura, and usually, a magicians powers begin to fade, unless they specifically make it so they won't in a particular situation. If he had erased his memory, then he would of course not have remembered doing so. And after dieing, his spirit would regain those memories."_

"But that still doesn't explain how you can't remember Eriol-kun." She said softly.

There was another long pause…and it was too long for Eriol to have been thinking. "Eriol-kun? Eriol-kun are you there?" she shouted into the phone.

And just like that, the line went dead.

Sakura dropped her phone and plopped backwards onto her bed, eyes wide. Kero was yelling at her and tugging on her uniform. "Sakura! What did he say?" She blinked, coming out of her spacey reverie and looked at Kero, as if he had just appeared out of nowhere. "He said…" she had to think to remember, "He said he thinks Clow had done something in the past, and erased his own memory to forget about it. It must have been something bad, and now it's coming back for revenge…" she shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm scared Kero-chan."

Keros face softened, and he floated over to perch himself on her shoulder, gently tapping the side of her head in comfort. "It's alright Sakura, whatever happens; Yue and I will be here to protect you." Sakura slowly stopped shivering and looked at Kero in thanks. "Thank you Kero-chan." She gave him a swift hug and let him go, looking at her clock.

That was a bad idea.

"HOOOOOEEEEEEEEE! I'm gonna be late I'm gonna be laaaateeeee!" she yelled running through the hall, down the stairs, slowed down and grabbed some toast off of Toya's plate (with a angered "hey!" following.) threw on her blades and jetted out the door. "Itekimasu!" she yelled after her.

(Sorry to interrupt, but just wanted to say that Toya's home visiting. We'll just say he had moved far away after college. )

From behind a wall not too far away, two pairs of eyes watched Sakura skate off towards school.

_A.N./ I couldn't help it! I wanted to end it there! Buehehehee! I could have made it longer, much longer I know. But I will be mean and stop it there! Ha! Review if you want more! )_


End file.
